


The Couch of Dubious Integrity

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Mentioned Vomit, Nostalgia, Parenthood, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: “Dan, honestly – we really ought to throw that old thing away.”Holly and Dan re-arrange the furniture for Wren's scout troop sleepover and end up getting carried away by nostalgia.





	The Couch of Dubious Integrity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



> A part of our extensive Plausible Deniability Universe!

“Dan, honestly – we really ought to throw that old thing away.”

Holly and Dan had been in the middle of re-arraging things in the sitting room; Wren’s Daisy Scout troop were going to be popping by soon, and Dan – the den father, and as far as he was concerned the best one in all of Southern California – had promised twelve little four year olds that the rainstorm threatening outside wouldn’t affect their plan for a camp out. “No! It’s still good!” Dan leaped over the back of the couch and snuggled deeply into the cushions. “Ahh, nice and comfy!”

She stood back and eyeballed it suspiciously. “It’s been through three moves and a million of Wren’s ice cream cones by now.”

“It doesn’t show it!” he said. She sat down beside him with a low sigh and leaned into his shoulder.

“I know why you don’t want to get rid of it,” she said. “Mister memories.”

“Yeah.” Dan grinned. “Confession: I wish it still smelled like you.”

She blushed just a bit above her ears. “We worked hard to make sure it wouldn’t.”

“But I um…enjoyed it when it did.” It had admittedly been years since it had; a kid and a marriage ago. It now smelled mostly like ice cream and Peanut butter sandwiches – like his vibrant four year old daughter. 

Holly nuzzled his neck, and he kissed the crown of her head, her floral perfume filling his senses. Then her eyes fell to his crotch. “Dan!”

“What?” he said. His ears were bright red and he tried to tug his teeshirt over his growing erection. “We have a lot of good memories tied to this couch!”

His big hand traced up her inner thigh. Holly’s expression was beyond dubious. “Dan…”

“The door’s locked,” he reminded her. “And Ross has the kids busy for a whole two hours.” And it had been a month since they’d had sex alone, even though she’d been with Suzy, he’d been with Arin, and they’d both been with Ross.

She took a minute to consider it before giving him a mischievous grin. “Go get a blanket and meet me here.”

He was off like a shot.

 

**** 

 

Married sex was different from single sex; Dan knew this by now, with his heart firmly set on Holly and his body dedicated to honoring her and Ross every single day of the week (and Arin. Sometimes.). He had been afraid of it once, the pull of the familiar trying to drown him in its cozy embrace – the notion of a choice he couldn’t neatly wriggle away from. He’d changed a bit; the pull of love was that strong. His heart still jumped into his throat when he saw his wife waiting for him, naked, her legs crossed, sitting on the sofa.

It was a blast from the past. In six years she hadn’t aged at all, had only seemed to grow more playful and wise. He handed her a blanket, thick and soft, to slide under her hips, then go to work shedding his own clothes. 

Warmth brimmed in Holly’s eyes as he moved to divest himself of his clothing. Was she thinking what he was thinking, even now? 

Her eyes still went a little wide when Excalibur made his grand debut; he couldn’t help but flex himself, turning to face her, half-hard already thanks to his overactive imagination. His eyebrow went up. 

And so did his hands, as he tied his hair carefully into a messy ponytail as a final gesture toward nostalgia. 

That made her eyes brighten up; she reached out and stroked the flesh of his hip gently, her palm running up and down against his skin. She pulled him forward by his hips until he was facing her. Then her fingers brushed his nipples, teased his chest, played with his hair. She had to reach so far over her head to get that far up his body, and it would have been comical if it were anything else. If it weren’t Holly.

“You’re still so soft,” she said. She was deliberately avoiding touching Dan’s dick and, okay, that was kind of a tease and it was making him knock-kneed just to imagine her blowing him again. The very tip of her index finger brushed the head of his cock and he sucked in a breath, a shuddery, needy moan spilling from his lips.

“Welll,” he whispered, “you do buy my lotion.” God, he sounded like an idiot. Why did she put up with him? 

Holly laughed. Her fingertips brushed the flossy pubic hair dusting his groin, which had grown back in tinged with grey. If she minded she made no comment, and continued to stare at his bobbing cock.

“Are you waiting for a bus?” Dan asked.

She parted her lips, leaned forward, kissed the tip of his dick and then took him slowly down her throat. She didn’t choke – not even for a second. Just drew and released while squirming her tongue, locking her eyes on his and swirled her tongue around the head of his cock until Dan’s knees turned into rubber and he cried out.

“Nope,” she said, popping his cock free. 

“I forgot how good that feels,” he breathed.

She smiled. “I’ll give you a refresher course any time,” she said, and wrapped her soft hand around him. After deep throating him one more time she resurfaced, panting, and hand working him quickly. She was flushed, her lips swollen. “Still so big.”

“I uh…” Dan’s voice shook and he coughed. “I know Excalibur’s might is a bit…girthy.”

She had him by the cock at this point; making his brains work at all when he was like this was a negative proposition.

Her nose didn’t even wrinkle at his nickname. “Excalibur is just right. Come here,” she said, letting go and lying down on the couch.

Dan’s touch was deliberately tender as he lay across her smaller body. The difference in their sizes always concerned him; he wanted to be sure not to hurt her. But he knew Holly – the weight of her breasts against his palms, and the gentle, crinkled folds of her sex, the heady smell of her when she was getting hot; the subtle way her hips rocked when she felt his touch.

He ran his fingers through her soft, delicate hair – it was royal blue today, half-faded from sunlight exposure. His hand slipped down the back of her neck and earned a little quiet gasp. At last, they kissed while his other thumb stroked her nipples. When the kiss broke he ducked his head to taste her, earning him a breathless little groan from Holly.

She grew louder, the more firmly he sucked upon her, the more ardent his touch became. He remembered how much she liked having her breasts sucked; remembered, indeed, that now that she was years past nursing they’d regained their softness. Sense memories were stubborn things; he could still taste the sweet-heavy cream of her milk when he flicked his tongue against her.

Holly grunted; her spine arched up and caused Dan to lose his grip on her. In return he hunched over her, braced on one arm, pressing fleeting kisses all over her face and alternating between thumbing and pinching each firm tip.

She grunted and bucked, smearing his pelvis with wetness. 

Dan spread one hand out over her ribcage, kissing southward, trying to remember every second of the moment. He wanted to spend his whole life remembering, relearning, reliving this girl, this miracle.

He paused to gauge her reaction. “I remember how exposed you felt,” Dan said, gently sliding his hand up a pale thigh. “Do you feel that way now?”

“I hadn’t been touched by anyone but Ross for years,” she reminded him. One of Holly’s pale arms had looped back over her head, her breasts still soft and high, the white lines of the stretch marks nursing Wren had left behind barely obvious. “It was a whole different world.”

Dan smiled. “Okay, babe. Can I eat you out? Please?”

Her knees fell apart and she pulled on his hair, by way of answer.

This part of the dance he knew well – how hard she liked it, when to pay attention to her clit and when to back off, how to use his nose to tease her. Dan immersed himself in the heat of it all, no artifice in his work. He just wanted to make her come.

Holly’s noises were spares grunts; she was squeezing the back of his head, her hips wriggling almost continuously. When she planted her feet and hunched into his face he got serious about licking her clit and that was when she came, grunting and soaking him from his eyebrows to his neck.

He spent minutes savoring her, savoring this – by the time he leaned back and licked his lips Holly was watching him, sweaty and red-cheeked, her smile sleepy. 

Dan was rock-hard, but smiling right back down at her. 

“I guess you still think I’m hot,” she said sweetly and took his cock back into her hand. 

“Oh Pidge,” he muttered, his head falling all the way back against the plush cushions. “Can’t you tell? Fuck, look at what you do to me.”

She wriggled up and got her knees around him, leaving Dan enough room to maneuver himself out of her hand, down and then forward, so the head of his cock brushed wet heat and ticklish hair. 

“Love you,” he whispered against her temple, pushing forward, feeling the familiar pressure of her around him, the gentle pulsating clench. Holly gasped and gripped his shoulders. Involuntarily, she squeezed him, and he could feel every bit of her as he pulled out and pushed back inside.

Again, this was a dance older than time, and they knew the pace, how to kiss and touch and stroke each other to build the fire, moving from gentle slowness to intense, almost brainless fucking. The intensity ratcheted up until Holly pushed him backwards, forcing Dan to land in an awkward, ungraceful heap on the opposite end of the couch. 

“Holy shit!” he gasped out, laughing, but Holly wasn’t in a joking mood. She slammed herself back onto his cock, braced her palm against his chest and road him with purpose, almost glaring through him, and deep inside he could feel her tightening up, matching his heat, his need. How had she dragged him to the verge so easily?

Dan gave as good as he got, head falling back, mouth slipping open. “Come on my dick,” he mumbled, rubbing her clit with his thumb, briskly. “Fuck, baby, come on my dick!”

 _”Dan!”_ she said, sounding surprised “How did you..?” What she wanted to say ended on an animal moan, and suddenly he was held tighter than ever, and liquid flooded past the head of his cock, puddling in his lap.

Dan wrapped his arms around Holly as she slumped toward him; looped himself around her and rolled her onto her back, began to thrust frantically. He was beyond conscious decisions at this point.

But Holly was still there with him. “You’re so beautiful like this,” she said, in that sweet, dozy post-orgasmic voice of hers. She nibbled his neck and kissed his earlobe. “Come on, Dan. Come for me.”

His body obeyed her command. He froze and shivered as his hips rolled. Everything went white for a second, but her name was on his lips.

When Dan came back, Holly was there, kissing his temple, stroking the small of his back as he rolled with the waves and tried not to let himself drown.

“That had to be a world record,” Holly mumbled into his neck. He was glued to her breasts via her sweat, still shrinking inside of her.

“Maybe,” he said. “And we’re gonna have fun trying to break it.”

She shivered. “Later.”

“Later,” he agreed, and tried to force himself to get up and go adulating.

 

*** 

 

The couch was completely clean – and so were Dan and Holly – by the time the Daisy troop came home, Ross right beside them. They’d managed to pitch a couple of pup tents in the room, to plug in the little electric fireplace and grill hot dogs, buy a pizza and lay out potato chips and fruit and water and lemonade. The S’mores were elsewhere, in a safe place where Dan couldn’t snack them to death before the kids got their chance at them.

Wren appeared out of nowhere, as always, and at full speed. “ABBA!” she shouted, throwing herself at his knees, a short chubby love-seeking missile with his hair and her eyes. “Guess what?!”

“What?” Dan asked, counting heads, making sure that everyone started with one piece of pizza and that the TV was firmly stationed on the Disney Channel. He bent to ruffle her hair and picked her up.

“We saw a bunch of ducks and Elizabeth threw up on one. It was SO COOL!” She threw her arms around his neck and clung for dear life.

He shot Ross an alarmed look. “She doesn’t like ducks.” Ross sounded unimpressed. 

“They’re SO gross!” yelled a tall dark-haired girl Dan vaguely remembered was Elizabeth, who looked none the worse for wear judging by how much pizza she was shoving into her mouth.

“Tell me everything!” he demanded, and caught Holly’s eyes, smiling, watching them together.

Wren kept talking and he kept listening, his attention laser focused on her. She wouldn’t always want to tell him every detail of her day – sometime in the future, in fact, he was probably going to be some weird embarrassment to her. Dan cherished it; the innocence of the moment belied his actions with Holly earlier in the afternoon, but Wren would never know. Hopefully no one would, not even the couple of hundred thousand people who faithfully watched Grumps every day.

Listening to his daughter ramble made him realize he wanted another kid, maybe. Someday. Even if that meant years of Daisy Troop meetings.

Who could blame him, when making them with Holly – the loveliest woman in the whole world - was so much fun?


End file.
